Damn Duty Free
by endlessromantic
Summary: It all started with the stupid duty free, perfume shortage and a lack of business class seats.
1. Chapter 1

I got the inspiration for this story while having a 12 hour flight, so I grabbed my IPad and started typing. It's obviously AU, but I've tried to not change the character's personalities.

"Abcd" - talk

"_Abcd"_ – thoughts

"_**Abcd"**_ – inner Sakura

* * *

"Ugh I hate security control," thought out loud a young woman walking out of the secluded area with her suitcase right behind her and her designer bag in hands.

It wasn't very hard for her to identify a sign, attached to the ceiling of the airport corridor that had "Duty Free" written on it with large bold letters. Slim jean clad legs moved towards the planned direction, already thinking of what to purchase.

"_Why does Ino-pig has to have her damn birthday party on a private island, without any nice shops around? Now I have to spend my time looking for a fitting present, instead of sipping a nice cocktail in the lounge..." _thought the female upon seeing the bright array of designer names.

As she walked into the area that contained lots of needed and unneeded things such as alcohol, sweets, cosmetics and toys, she was met by polite greetings of the airport staff. Since the airport itself was far from big, the travelers did not use the duty free area often. As a result the sales representatives took every opportunity to sell something.

"Are you looking for anything Madame?" Asked a middle-aged woman, looking intently at the surprisingly pink-haired newcomer. It always seemed annoying to the pinkette, that people would call her Madame. Was she that old? She certainly hoped not, because the title made her feel decades older. And why do they always follow you around the shop like hawks?

"No thank you, I had not made my mind yet," came the polite response of the slowly walking figure. As she walked past numerous shelves with different things, she just couldn't imagine what would her best friend want. Honestly, what would a person who has a birthday party on a private island want? Pretty damn hard to come up with an idea.

"_I really wish that you could have these moments with a light bulb right on top of your head sometimes… It looks so easy in the cartoons! I mean is it that hard to have an idea for a brilliant, fitting, creative, generous, beautiful and unique present?" _thought the young woman, biting her lip in the process.

"_**Why can't we just get her a basket full of our stuff? It's certainly better than most of what they have here" **_her Inner whined, making herself laugh mentally at the irony of the whole situation.

"_I can't, she specifically told me that she has enough of that stuff already! Stupid pig!" _

Suddenly a very loud noise was heard, effectively interrupting the individual's trail of thoughts. A couple of teenagers started exclaiming "Oh My God!" while pointing their badly-manicured fingers in the pinkette's direction with unconcealed adoration in their eyes.

"Aren't you Sakura Haruno?" finally asked one of them, a dark-haired girl with rimmed glasses. All the while the two others were on their way to take out their phones, planning on where to post the photos.

Sakura, for it was no other than her, chuckled lightly at the their antics, "Yes that's me!" with that she childishly pulled out her tongue and winked at the teenagers.

As a response she heard excited squeals, coming from her obvious fans. It wasn't a surprise anymore, she had gotten used to that type of behavior whenever she got recognized. It doesn't mean however, that she had gone cold to their reactions. Hell no, she keeps getting excited whenever her devoted admirers meet her.

Sakura Haruno is a world top model, having caught the attention of the world's most luxurious brands with her exotic features and wonderful figure. Being a natural pinkette it is only understandable to get lots of attention, but in addition to that come the charisma and beautiful emerald colored eyes. She came from a small, but prestigious village in Japan. Konoha is known as the "Village Hidden in the Leaves" due to its lush forestry and wonderful environment. Being an expensive place, almost all residents of the aforementioned village are very notorious, not only in Japan but in the continent, some even in the world. However it is not to say, that Sakura is am empty minded, fashion-centered individual. She had had the best education and initially planned on being a cosmetologist, having received many compliments on her talents in that field. By a simple twist of faith she met people who told her that she could take over the modeling business, so she tried. After becoming quite successful at that, the young woman still decided to fulfill her initial dream, well in a sense. Using her newfound popularity she had introduced her own line of cosmetic products, which became widely popular.

"Can we please get an autograph?" pleaded the dark haired girl, which had asked Sakura earlier. All the while shoving the notebook with a pen in her hands.

"Sure thing! What's your name?"

"Aiko! And this is Mayo," Aiko pointed towards a brown-haired girl with hazel eyes, "and that one is Ren," she pulled a boy by his collar, to show him to Sakura.

The pink haired woman couldn't help but smile at the seemingly bossy Aiko, shy Mayo and tired looking Ren. They remind her of someone she knows all too well. After signing three papers with her initials on them and leaving her lip-gloss mark on one of them (Ren wasn't that tired after all), she was asked to take pictures with the teenagers.

"_**Oh well let's expect another dozen of tags on our Intagram account" **_amusingly noted Inner, at which Sakura snorted. Between taking pictures and bantering with herself, Sakura didn't notice that she completely forgot the reason that lead her to the place she currently was in.

"_Damn Inner we forgot about the present!"_

"_**Relax, remember Ino said that she absolutely loved one particular scent…"**_

"Oh actually I do know what do I want to purchase!" suddenly exclaimed Sakura while moving towards the isle that contained some brightly colored, small boxes. As she was walking, the young woman did not notice another, much taller figure approaching the same isle with impressive speed. Consequently the oblivious female had pulled out her hand with the obvious intent on reaching the bottle that read "Prada Candy" in bright pink letters. It wasn't what she personally liked, as the smell was too sweet for her liking, she preferred "Miss Dior" or "Armani Code"… However instead of feeling a hard carton box, she felt something warm and soft, without thinking Sakura had started to feel the object under her hand. It appeared to be surprisingly smooth, although had some traces of hair, as well as being oddly big. As she glided her well-manicured hand along the soft surface she felt a strange jolt of something akin to electricity pass by.

"Are you done groping my hand?" asked a deeply masculine voice with a hint of amusement in it the baritone depths.

Startled, the pinkette looked at the stranger (with oddly for a male soft hands) and found herself quite pleased, as the man was _very _handsome indeed.

"_**Talking about small airports and empty duty frees. Who knew that **__his__** kind appear here?" **_said Inner Sakura with a saucy grin, on which the actual individual only agreed upon.

"I am sorry, but do I need to forcefully extract myself? It is not that I am not flattered of course, but we look truly peculiar at the moment" that's when it dawned on Sakura that she was still _feeling up _the male's hand.

To the aforementioned person's mortification, she found herself at loss of words, "Oh I am sorry, I wasn't expecting…" Sakura animatedly lifted her hands to show her confusion, "your hand"

"_Great Sakura that was smooth"_ berated herself the female.

To her absolute surprise the man had the audacity to smirk!

"_**What a smirk it is though…" **_

"Excuse me, but I do not see any reasons for amusement here. Could you please remove your hand, so I can take what I intend to buy and leave for my flight?" asked an irritated pinkette. The tall male must have seen something funny in her remark, or was simply too arrogant, as he continued to smirk, leaving his hand where it was.

"If you were intending to buy that particular perfume, I am sorry to tell you that it's taken" the deep baritone replied, gazing into his collocutor's emerald eyes.

"_Her eyes are quite pleasant to look at," _he thought.

Sakura could not believe her ears! He just told her to find something else, as he was clearly intending to purchase _her_ bottle! The one that _she _noticed first, and if it had been for his _stupid _hand she would've been on her way to her gate already! Why would he even need the sweet smelling, pink bottled and most importantly female perfume? Was he gay? Oh that might explain the softness…

Without much thinking, she asked just that, "Are you gay?" which the male looked incredulously at.

The smirk was quickly replaced by a light tinge of annoyance on the handsome face as he asked, "What made you think that?" Sakura being a deeply sarcastic and witty person by nature just looked pointedly at the object of their competition. He had understood her reasons for deduction of that sort, as he hastily continued, "No I am not gay, but I do need the perfume. It is a present for a… friend"

Sakura's jade eyes widened slightly when she heard his reasons, quick mind starting to calculate the probability that it's for the same person. Finally she came to a conclusion that it is deeply unlikely, as she does not recall ever seeing this person.

Nevertheless she was not going to give up the bottle.

"I regret informing you that this bottle is taken, and you have to either ask for another one or look for another brand. As this one is already marked with my invisible initials!" she pulled out her tongue for good measure and retained the fiery gaze in her eyes. He needed to _back off. _

The object of said verbal attacks did not seemed to be taken aback at all. Instead he seemed to be even more confident in his victory now.

"How strange indeed. I didn't notice _your_ initials in there when I was marking the box with _mine," _for the third time in last five minutes Sakura felt scandalized. He was taunting her! And so openly too! Oh he is so getting it…

"You have to get another bottle! If not you leave me no choice, but to call the manager!"

"Oh and what would the manager do? Please do call, it will sort our problem much faster"

As the pink haired woman asked the sales manager to come, she was trying to calm herself down enough to seem collected and mature. When the dark haired woman came, both individuals started explaining what happened, causing nothing but confusion to appear on the manager's face.

Finally when the staff member asked them to tell her what they desired she heard a clear reply, "Get him/her another bottle!" coming from both customers simultaneously.

"I will look for another bottle in the stock, wait a minute please"

A relieved sight escaped Sakura's mouth and a triumphant smile tugged on her lips. She won! The damn bottle was going to be hers. Who cared that the one brought from stock was identical by all means…

"I apologize, but we do not seem to have another bottle of your desired choice" came the polite response of the manager, "perhaps either one of you would like to purchase something else?"

"No thank you, _I_ would get this bottle. However the young man here would certainly not mind to look for a suitable replacement," said Sakura with a confident smirk of her own.

At that said young man made a sound resenting a snort, "It will be _I_ who will get the bottle, and the mademoiselle will consider looking for something else" said he with an arrogant glint in his eyes.

"_The nerve of him!"_

"Listen here, pretty boy. I will get this bottle, because that is the only goddamn present that my friend will actually like for her birthday! And I came here first; it's not my fault that I had to sign the kid's autographs. So be a gentleman and let me have it" there it came, her famous temper.

He couldn't help himself get amused at fiery reaction, but he was _so_ not giving in.

"_Even if she is very pleasing to the eye" _suddenly thought he, "_never mind we will never meet again anyways"_

"Despite being quite flattered at your comment on my appearance," her cheeks started sporting an obvious rosy hue upon hearing his words, he found it quite _cute, _but "I am sorry to say this, but that is also the only suitable present for the person I'm getting it for"

Now being very busy sending each other glares, they did not notice that almost everyone in the vicinity crowded around them, listening attentively to their banter. After all, as the hushed voiced said, "it is not everyday that you see _them_ talking together!"

Staying completely oblivious to their spectators, both customers were intent on buying the bottle.

After seemingly infinite amount of time spent arguing, they settled that Sakura would get it.

Being entirely content with herself, cheery female had exited the duty free, busy talking with one of her best friends. Although as she glanced at her emerald inlaid Hublot watches her eyes widened in horror. She was running late for the boarding! Going as fast as her high-heeled boots allowed he to, she reached her gate. Upon seeing one of their last passengers the member of the airline had already pulled out his hands for a quick passport control. When she was comfortable seated in her business class seat Sakura allowed her thoughts to drift.

"_I knew I would get the bottle, ha in the face of that pompous jerk!" _she mentally pumped her fist in the air, _"thanks God the bottle is here…" _her hands were searching for the familiar feeling of a plastic bag within the confines of her bag but to her absolute horror she failed to find it. Looking around frantically Sakura started to replay the events of the duty free accident, overcoming the strange desire to dwell on the handsome stranger, she tried to remember the moment of actually putting the gift in the bag. She couldn't! All the more, she can clearly remember paying for it! Sakura was so annoyed by the end of her deduction method, that she felt the familiar sensation of blood rushing to her cheeks. They tricked her! They knew that both customers wanted the same product, so they used her obvious distraction in form of a phone conversation. Thus they managed to make _two_ people pay for _one_ product! However the worst thing was not the money (although she hated the feeling of being fooled), but that _He_ got the bottle! Moreover she was left with no present whatsoever!

The pink-haired female was so busy fuming over the situation that she did not notice yet again a tall figure looming over her. When she finally decided to look up and see the person who was placing his bag into the luggage box on top of her head, she was met with an eyeful of a tall, fit form clad in sports suit. The chiseled chest was evident from the casually tight white shirt, which peeked from the open jacket. And finally what made the woman's eyes widen and then turn into slits was the waterfall of coffee colored hair, cascading down the male's back and ending in a tiny ponytail, few inches before the end.

"_I'll be damned…"_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, I had decided to make it a multi-chapter story, as the possible scenarios really blew my mind.  
Also I am very grateful for the reviews, as they are incredibly encouraging. Honestly I would never have guessed, how much they are worth until I experienced it first hand. I am sorry for not updating for so long, but I had problems with my computer in uploading the chapter.

Finally I just watched the movie "Last Samurai" and I am super high on emotions, so I got very inspired.

* * *

_"I'll be freaking damned now… you got to be kidding me! Lady luck must be on my side today! What an opportunity…"_ Sakura cheered to herself mentally, as she quietly looked at the man nearby. Seriously she was presented with such an excellent opportunity!

"Excuse me…" she started, gazing upwards from the curtain of mascara-darkened lashes. Apparently the aforementioned male had not noticed that he already saw the pink-haired vixen earlier, as he curiously looked at her, fully expecting a flirtatious gaze of yet another enchantress, "could you please give me back my perfume?"

There was a slight pause accompanied by a surprised look from the silver orbs and then the male's eyes turned into two cunning slits. Beautifully sculpted lips had turned into a smirk and he turned fully to her.

"Oh may I help you miss?"

_"He's cruising for bruising already..."_ Furiously thought the pinkette.

"Oh you may help me, you gift stealer!" answered angrily she, blowing out a bang that had found its way to her eye with an irritated puff.

"Excuse me? I am afraid you are mistaking me with someone else," he said, looking around and finding people already starring at them.

_"Why does she have to be so loud damn it"_

"I am not! Did they make you pay for it too? I am getting so annoyed about it all… let me only get my agent when we arrive…" female's angry speech was interrupted by a polite voice (another staff member _where do they come from_?) that had addressed the man near her. Calling him Mr Hyuga and asking whether there was something he needed, to which he had answered negatively and dismissed the woman.

After placing his bag in the luggage compartment as he was doing, before he was interrupted, he had found his way to Sakura's left, right next to the window. However she was not amused at this for several major factors.

**_"He took the window seat! I was told it was taken! Ugh I really like sitting there…" _**pouted Inner upon seeing the handsome male look out of the window.

_"Who cares Inner, he still hadn't given us the freaking present. Not to mention that he's a jackass so I don't want to seat near"_

**_"Dude I get we're mad at him and stuff, but hell… look at him! Wouldn't hurt our eyes to see this for the next 8 hours!" _**

Sakura unfortunately could not help, but agree with her second personality. The irritating object of her disguised argument was absolutely stunning. And that is considering the fact that she is a model and worked with the best.

"Who the hell is he anyway?"

"If you're talking about me and talking to yourself nevertheless, which if I may notice is plain out creepy…" started the coffee-haired man while turning slowly back towards her, "My name is Neji Hyuga"

_"Shit did I actually say it? I thought I only thought that! Gods he must think that I am incredibly rude now… Wait a Hyuga? Oh my God, he must be Hinata's relative! I think I also saw him on the cover of GQ, how could I forget? Anyways, I should never forget my manners. What would have my parents thought? I feel completely mortified" _

To Neji's absolute surprise Sakura had smiled very politely and warmly at him and said, "My name is Sakura, Sakura Haruno. I apologize for being so rude, that is not very becoming of a lady," with that she gave him another pleasant smile and then said, "but I am not creepy you weirdo. It is you who had listened to what I was saying who does that to strangers?"

She felt agitated when he chuckled at her words and then said, "Well I have ears, and they can _hear_ things, Haruno-san"

"You know Hyuga, I do not feel sorry for being so blunt anymore," she scowled at him, her coral coloured lips stretching into a thinner line, making dimples appear on her porcelain cheeks.

"Cute" thought Neji for the second time that day, as his gaze lingered on the area that just had been transformed.

"I am once again flattered that you had thought enough about me, to analyze your replies"

She could not help but to feel her cheeks flush prettily, eyes started blazing green flames as she looked at the male who was openly making fun of her.

"Please Hyuga-_san_," she smiled sweetly to him, locking her emerald gaze with his pale lavender. She gracefully stretched out her delicate hand in a gesture that clearly showed that she was expecting to be given something, "give me the damn thing"

How big was her surprise and utter shock when instead of a nicely shaped carton box she felt…

A damn glass. A damn empty glass with mere remains of champagne.

_"You have got to be kidding me…"_

"You are impossible! What the hell is that?!"

"I believe it is glass, Haruno-san"

"I see that it's a glass, you smartass! I asked for the perfume!" her irritation had no end.

The smirking male had the audacity to answer, "You asked for a damn thing," said he, doing a quotation mark with his fingers, "but I see that our perceptions of the said object are different now"

"Oh do you?"

"Yes I do indeed"

"I would find it exceptionally helpful if you would have given in to my request, and had placed the aforementioned object into my already empty, outstretched hand," said Sakura.

"I am sorry, but I cannot do such a thing due to several reasons"

Her teeth were already hardly able to protect themselves from the amount of screeching she did with them.

"Such as?.." she was trying to be polite so freaking much, please let it all pay off…

At this particular moment, the plane started to move and produce a very loud noise that signaled the starting off of the engines. She found herself enthralled by the sight to her left, as she followed the long waterfall of his cappuccino-colored hair upwards. To his strong jawline, that was not spoiled by any signs of facial hair, to the straight and aristocratic nose that was in between two high cheekbones and finally to his oddly colored orbs… that were tightly shut, to her surprise she found her own left hand being held tight by a much larger one (a really smooth, soft hand that she already had the opportunity to feel).

"Are you afraid of planes?" she asked incredulously. His only answer was a slight opening of his right eye and a very visible glare.

_"Oh joy… Gonna be a great flight"_


	3. Chapter 3

Hello guys! I am sorry for not updating for so long, it's just that I have my exams and they're taking the most of my time (and brain). However I have my half-term, so I decided to write something just to forget stupid studies.

I would like to thank everyone, who had reviewed and followed my story. It means very very much. Please tell me what you think about this one!

* * *

As the massive Airbus 777 was rising up atop the small city that it departed from, two certain individuals looked out of the small window on their left sides. A pair of green and pale lavender eyes was met with an exquisite view of lush forestry surrounding the small city and numerous hills. As the plane was rising higher and higher, their vision got obscured by cotton-like clouds that were only a barrier to the upcoming, azure blue sky.

"It's always interesting to think, whether this will be the last thing I will ever see. This plane, this scenery…" Quietly mused the young haired female from the seat 3B. Her beautiful jade eyes were slightly glazed, as she was lost in her thoughts. It always seemed funny to her, how philosophical she got at moments like these.

The male to her left slowly tore his gaze away from the beauty of nature and turned his head slightly towards his pink-haired acquaintance noting her dazed state and looking at her delicate wrist that was currently serving as a pillar for her head. It was such a slim wrist, the skin looked almost transparent, with the blue veins clearly seen beneath the layer of porcelain tissue.

Neji was about to reply with a witty remark, but he realized that she didn't probably know that she said it out loud. Hence he decided to provide a nice, deep answer, as he had thoughts like that sometimes too, "Well it all depends on the faith. At the end of the day, people don't have control over everything. One can be powerful, but destiny is much more prominent than we are"

Her beautifully plucked eyebrows rose up slowly, when she heard his answer. She didn't expect an answer to begin with, nevertheless she never would have taken him to be a believer in the power of destiny. However she herself, despite believing in some higher forces, still believed that people create their own destiny "Although I cannot disagree with you on the power of faith, as we are nothing but mere particles in the universe, I do believe that we create our own destiny. We are given the opportunity or we achieve it, and then it is up to us to shape our lives," she said with determination he had not seen on her yet.

"Interesting, Haruno-san. And yet don't you believe that it is not up to ourselves how our entire lives appear? One may have the opportunity, other may have the determination and yet it is up to faith to decide which one is worthy enough"

"I think that it is up to a person to achieve what he/she strives, and not absolutely to destiny. Faith possibly, as faith creates chances and a mere idea of luck," Sakura said looking out of the window once again.

Neji was starting to feel curious about the persona sitting next to him. Who was she? Where was she from? However his thoughts were interrupted by a loud sound that signaled that the belts could be taken off. He stood up and moved towards the toilet cabin and as he went past numerous seats along the corridor his gaze landed on a curious subject. He stopped dead in his track and decided to take the object, which was a nice thick magazine. Although young man's interest lay solely due to the cover photo that the magazine had. There was, smiling saucily, his current plane neighbor. She was donned in a metallic gold binding dress that hugged her every curve (and _damn_ there were _some curves_), her long pink tresses were wavy and mussed, although the photo only reaches her hips, so the focus was on the face. Her eyes were eye shadowed in same metallics, accentuating the unique eye color, high full cheekbones were covered in the lightest of pinks and her full, sensual lips were left as they are – pale pink with a light glint. Many things can be said about Hyuga Neji, but let it not be said that he is a blind man. The woman on the cover was absolutely stunning. Intrigued, the young man looked at the caption stating "the busy life of a cherry blossom".

Flipping disinterestedly through the paper issue until he reached the 227th page. It had another picture of Sakura there, although not in slightest the worse. The beauty was sitting on a bench in a small secluded area, which was ironically surrounded by blooming cherry blossom trees. Her hair was in a messy bun on top if her head, whereas she was wearing sunglasses and a pretty white sundress. The title read the same thing as the cover caption, and Neji started to read. Apparently the pink-haired minx is a super model, renowned for her exotic looks and unusual for high fashion models, relatively voluptuous curves. That had honestly not impressed the said male, as he met hundreds of her kind already, who were all ready to throw themselves at him. Just when he was about to close the pointless pile do colored paper he noticed another picture. There in a baby blue lab coat, stood his neighbor again, only this time she wore rimmed glasses, red lipstick and very high heeled boots. In her hands she had a pile of papers and a pen. In bold letters, her words were quoted **"I was always told that I am rather talented when it comes to cosmetology.." **

Having read her entire interview in a matter if minutes, Neji moved to the toilet again, lost in his thoughts.

"_**Outer lets get the bottle now, while he's away!"**_ Plotted the alter ego of one Haruno Sakura, cackling deviously.

"_That sounds as a good idea for once. What if he comes back?"_

"_**Better Hyuga's annoyance than Ino-pig's wrath on absence of a present!"**_

"_Can't agree more my friend, can't agree more," _both personalities imagined their friend's tantrum on the topic of absence of the present, and both had mentally paled and shook.

Quickly, Sakura stood up and lifted slightly on her tiptoes in order to open the luggage compartment that she saw him put his bag in. As soon as she noticed the brown-leathered large accessory that clearly had "LV" all over it, she pulled it to herself. Without stopping, she unzipped the bag and started to look through as little things as she could, because present or not, but opening someone else's bag is simply unethical. As her hand felt a plastic covered small carton box, she tried to reach it.

"Dammit, why does the compartment have to be so high?" She mused out loud, again staying oblivious to the fact that she voiced her thoughts.

"Possibly you have to put the bag down, it would be much more comfortable," came a deep baritone voice. Sakura was about to thank her advisor when she realized whom the voice belonged to. She slowly turned her head and met a pair of amused silver pools. His head was slightly bent forward, which made his gorgeous hair frame his masculine facial features even more. However his smirk was something that just triggered a strange reaction within her. It suited his face too much and gave his aura even more arrogance, like he knew he looked good enough to be worshipped.

"Hyuga-san, I appreciate the kind advice. You must be curious on why is my hand in your bag?" asked she with a small cunning smile.

In response he only gave a tiny nod, which made his hair shift slightly forward.

"Then I suppose that by a simple method of deduction you would understand why I need the present that much, and you would be glad to give it to me. Especially considering the fact that I had payed for it"

"Unfortunately Haruno-san, but I cannot give you the bottle. Since you had he opportunity to feel through my bag, you would believe me when I say that I do not have any other alternatives to the object that you so deeply desire" he said. She couldn't help but notice how deep his voice sounded and how stunning his eyes were at the moment.

"_Wait a second… That bastard!" _As soon as Sakura realized the meaning if his words, she felt a surge of anger rise in her.

"How much do you want for it Hyuga?" she asked with an air of arrogance. She really needed the bottle dammit.

Upon hearing her words his eyes went cold and his smirk disappeared, "I do not need extra money, thank you"

"_Why is he so damn stubborn! I'm sure he doesn't even know whether the person who's he buying it for likes the smell or not! Okay so be it, I cannot sit next to that man, otherwise the plane will have to leave us on some deserted island as a form of punishment for violence" _

Sakura rose from her chair and became relatively on one level as Neji. Their eyes met, both felt each other's defiance in giving in. Pride and stubbornness are indeed incredible things. Her emerald eyes were bright with fire, while his pearl ones were shining with glacier coldness. She reached for a remote control attached to the seat and pressed an orange button that had a small staff symbol on it. The action caused a "ping" sound and immediately a woman came by.

"Can I help you madam?"

"Yes, I was wondering whether you have any other free seats on the plane?" She asked absolutely ignoring the male near her.

"Unfortunately madam, the flight is filled today" came the apologetic voice of the woman clad in a navy blue suit.

"Why am I so LUCKY? Why didn't they have an extra bottle of a STUPID perfume? Why are some certain men SO damn stubborn? And finally why isn't there a simple seat somewhere NOT here?" Sakura's voice was dangerously low at this point. Her temper had finally gotten over her and she couldn't help but feel incredibly agitated in this situation.

The suit clad woman looked surprisedly at Haruno, but when she realized who that was and what was happening she slowly started to walk backwards. She was no stranger to magazines and TV and thus she knew of the famous temper that the pink-haired bombshell had. However Neji was not aware of that, as he again looked at her with widened nacre eyes, highly surprised to see such a drastic change in pinkette's character.

"_She is highly peculiar… One moment this and the other something absolutely different… How interesting" he_ thought all the while looking at her changing demeanor. He noticed how her earlier emerald eyes turned darker and now appeared to be the color of dark malachite. Her cheeks were flushed _prettily _and her lower lip was in between her ivory colored teeth. In all honesty the picture proved to be very enchanting (not that he would tell her that of course).

"Is-is there something else that you need madam?" Asked timidly the plane staff member. As soon as she felt fiery gaze of the powerful woman near her she decided to shut up and leave as soon as possible. People needed to be given their drinks… And the nuts… Oh and also there was the menu that needed to be distributed!

As soon as the woman left, Sakura exhaustedly fell into her chair and started mumbling something about "Annoying Inos" and their "Barbie" perfume tastes. Thankfully for her, no one heard that, as Neji was busy adjusting his seat belt.

"Since I'm stuck with you until the end of the flight, I suggest that we do not touch the subject of the perfume any longer" she finally said after a long awkward tension filled silence.

To her surprise he turned his head to the right side and looked straight into her eyes. His right hand rose and went really close to where her own delicate appendage rested.

"_Is he going to hold my hand?! Oh god I did not expect that! No wait, that doesn't feel like his hand… It's a box. Why would he give me a box? He's not giving me a present is he? That would be so inappropriate. Heck I should look at it_" she let her eyes glade downwards and her eyes widened momentarily before they went into slits due to the huge smile that adorned her cheeks.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" her happiness and relief didn't have ends.

"_**All of that is because of a mere bottle… oh how have we fallen…"**_ sighted Inner, while Outter was incredibly happy.

"_Oh be quiet why don't you get happy at least once in a while!" _

"_**I can get happy, my dear Outter. If that fine specimen decides to suddenly show us what is NOT allowed while being on a public plane…" **_chuckled Inner Sakura.

Neji amusedly watched as Sakura's cheeks had gotten slightly pink and as her emerald eyes darkened for a single second.

"So how long do we have until we land?" asked the pinkette, tapping on the screen in front of her, "Wow another 7,5 hours. Think you can handle me for this time?" she winked teasingly at the stoic man, who had already went back to his seat.

He let out an exasperated sigh and tiredly said, "I think I will have to have a full brain check up tomorrow. You are one troublesome woman."

Upon hearing these words, in particular the last phrase, Sakura felt laughter bubbling in her throat, so who was she to hide it? Her melodic giggles were audible even through the usual noise of the plane engines. To Neji's own surprise he felt lost, thus he unconsciously started pouting (well it was one tiny pout, _but oh how visible_) and his perfect brows got drawn together in the slightest. When she saw his reaction she erupted in an even bigger fit of laughter, which caused a greater reaction from the latter.

"I never thought that I am so funny," mumbled Neji, looking at her.

"The phrase you just said is the signature phrase of one of my close friends!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Oh really? I know someone who says that too…"

"How about we play a game?"

"Aren't we a little too old for games? Especially on the plane?" asked he raising an exquisite brown brow and looking her with his pearly eyes.

"Nah, don't be such a bore," here she goes. She winked at him again! This action got somehow associated with his not-so innocent perceptions of her persona.

"I am not a bore, you are just too childish," answered with an air of false-superiority.

"Ugh. Okay then let's have a lunch," said she looking around for the menu card that had to be somewhere nearby.

"I appreciate your initiative Sakura-san, but currently I am in no position to go out with you and have a lunch," calmly answered Neji with a glint in his eyes.

After a second of confused silence, Sakura understood what he meant and laughed at his attempt to flirt with her.

"Why is it so easy to make you laugh?"

"I don't know, that is just the type of person I am," she said. She still couldn't find the menu! "Where is the stupid paper…" she was getting annoyed.

"You should stop being constantly annoyed as well," he ducked his head when something flew his way. Then when Sakura was just about to throw something else, he gave her the menu that she was so desperately in need of.

"_Her mood should be put in the Guinness Records. It's changing too many times" _

When they ordered their respective meals, they both decided to watch a movie. Neji to Sakura's lack of surprise chose to watch a movie that was called "_The Theory of Everything_". A movie about a scientist from Oxford, who had developed a theory that explains time. Whereas Sakura to Neji's incredible surprise chose to watch "_Fast and Furious 7"_. An action movie that was basically filled with cars, fights and more cars.

The whole time that they were watching the movies they tried to secretly glance at one-another without being noticed. To say that their attempts at being secretive were futile would be to lie. However to hide the fact that they met each other's curious glances every once in a while would be a big mistake.

Neji found it so interesting, how fascinated she was while watching the movie. Her eyes would light up whenever a scene with cars would take place; they would be filled with such great amazement that even he would look at the race. Or whenever there was a fight, she would move her body slightly forward, towards the screen and do this little moves with her hands, as if she was the one who was fighting _(she naively thought that no one would notice). _Finally when the final battle was won, her lips turned into triumphant smirk, which turned so fast into a sad expression as soon as she saw Paul Walker being said farewells to in the final moments of the movie.

Sakura on the other hand, found it so incredibly funny, at how he would try not to laugh at some awkward moments of the movie, his lips would into a quasi-smirk that was so undoubtedly handsome, that she found it more interesting than her movie… He would mumble something like, "no it's the other way idiot!" whenever the main character would do a mistake (_he so foolishly thought that no one will notice_). When there seemed to a very deep moment, he would put his hand on his chin for support and get lost in his musings, pale lavender eyes unfocused and gazing somewhere far away. What she found the most adorable though, was that when the main character became too ill to move, eat or do anything alone and his wife had became so emotionally stressed that she broke down, Neji's brows would slightly drop, his lips would pout and his eyes would get so sad. That even the cutest puppy wouldn't be able to compete!

Their eyes would meet; emerald and nacre would clash together for the slightest of moments. It would not be fair to label these moments with an unoriginal phrase "they were _captivated_" no they were _drawn_ together instead.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry for not updating for so long, I got lost in the endless amount of free time that I had: watching TV series, traveling, exercising, going out, reading literature and finally lots and lots of fan fiction. There are so many incredibly talented writers out in the world! I try to make sure that I review every story that I loved, so they know that their works are being cherished. Moreover I've looked over so many new amazing stories on my favorite pairing! So I decided to go back to my writing journey and hopefully not disappoint the people who followed the story (thank you all very much for that).

* * *

Their movies had ended on theatrical notes and now both young people were struggling not to openly yawn in front of each other. Their meals were done with and taken away and their palms were trying to disguise the slowly but surely coming yawn. Somehow during their little movie marathon, they had had an argument that they won't fall asleep unless they will watch four movies non-stop (never mind that due to the duration of each movie, it is literally impossible to watch all four in mere 6 hours).

Now, as their 3rd movies had finally (and agonizingly to both of them) had started to show titles, Sakura was desperately battling herself into a state of full alertness. The pinkette could not bear the thought that she will lose to the arrogant man to her right.

Suddenly a brilliant idea popped into her pink head and she immediately pressed a button on the remote that called for a staff member. However her excitement was short lived, as she immediately heard the same noise of the button being pressed from her right. Turning to aforementioned side and looked at the young man, she had raised her brow in silent question. His only response was another inquisitive brow raised in opposing question. Huffing she turned her head straight ahead and stubbornly waited for the woman to arrive.

"What can I do for you?" politely asked the woman, bowing slightly in respect.

"A cup of Espresso please," came out two voices. A rich baritone and a sensual mezzo-soprano. Unbeknownst to both Sakura and Neji, they had voiced out their 'brilliant' idea at the same time.

As soon as they heard each other, they turned their heads to each other's directions and stubbornly started arguing that it's not fair to have coffee when in the middle of a bet.

"It's openly cheating! That means that I win!" said Sakura pulling out her tongue at Neji, who rolled his eyes so theatrically that even she barely managed to keep the laughter at bay.

"You wanted to order it yourself "

"I only did that to prove that you are a dirty cheater-cat!" triumphantly said the pink haired vixen, to which Neji had made a very exaggerated face palm.

"Ummm… I apologize… but do you still want the coffee?" awkwardly asked the stewardess darting her eyes between the pair of doubtful looking individuals with very evident lack of sleep.

One could almost notice the slight blush on each of the individuals' pale cheeks, caused by embarrassment. Had they forgotten that there is a spectator to their banter? Apparently so.

Neji still looking as preserved as usual, had answered, "No thank you"

While Sakura looked up the remaining time left until the arrival. The screen read "1:04".

"How about we try to sleep for the time being? There isn't a movie that lasts an hour anyway," mused she, looking out to the window.

Soundlessly her companion nodded and started to pull the sleeping mask over his light colored irises, when he was interrupted by a dainty hand really close to his chiseled chest… Lifting an exquisite chocolate colored brow, he looked at her questioningly.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to reach your remote control, so we can sleep," she said matter of factly.

A naughty smirk made a way to his full, but considerably thin lips.

"So we can sleep?" he said in a rather suggestive manner

"What are you talking abo… Oh my God stop being a smartass, you got what I meant!" she stuttered with a tinge of pink dusting her well-defined cheekbones.

"I don't know what you've heard of ahem sleeping together, but surely remote control does not aid anything," His handsome featured were neutral once more, but the nacre colored eyes glinted with barely disguised amusement.

To his surprise Sakura blushed even more, while her eyes burned with fire. However her naughty smirk wasn't left unseen by her seat-mate, whose own eyes slightly changed expressions from amused to smoldering.

"Just so you know, Neji-_kun_," she said teasingly, eyes glinting mischievously and causing not so innocent thoughts in the head of one Hyuga Neji, "that _anything_ can bring more fun to the process of ahem _sleeping together_"

"_What a minx she is," _amusedly thought the young man.

"Oh is that so, Sakura-_chan_?" Eyes of liquid silver and pure sin gazed questioningly at her, while that beautifully sculpted mouth of his mirrored her own smirking shape.

"_**Damn fine ass specimen we got here" **_

"_I know right! Too bad the guy's an arrogant jerk"_

"_**Nevertheless he's such an eye candy. Can we keep him?" **_

"_Inner, you're too focused on guys" _

"Indeed it is, but I want the remote to turn off the lights," laughed Sakura. Playful flirt was always her thing after all.

When both young people put their masks on and made sure that the lights were all off, they tried to fall asleep.

The main word in the last sentence is that they _tried_.

"Hyuga?"

"Hn?"

"Are you asleep?"

"Duh"

"Liar, you wouldn't have answered me if you were asleep"

"Damn right I wouldn't have"

"So you aren't asleep"

"Were you a blonde in your last life?" he asked with mock irritation.

"Pff… I hate stereotyping and false generalizations! Blondes aren't freaking dumb ok?"

"…"

"Hyuga?"

"I wasn't serious about it, Haruno"

"Oh"

"Yeah"

After about seven minutes, Sakura whose best trait certainly was not patience had teared her mask off and popped one glaring emerald eye open. Looking at the ceiling of the airplane, that was covered in twinkling lights which were suppose to be like stars only one thought occupied her head.

"I can't fall asleep!"

A tired sigh left her companion and signaled that he had the same problem.

"How about we order ourselves some hot chocolate?" He said in a deep baritone

"_**Ne, he reminds me of hot chocolate," **_ mused naughtily Inner, to which Sakura giggled inwardly.

"Yeah that sounds good," said the pink haired beauty. She pressed the button to call the stewardess. Apparently Sakura and Neji awoke the woman, or stopped her from doing something useful, because her face wore an apparent scowl.

"What do you want?" she asked with barely concealed annoyance. The pleasant woman who came earlier was probably busy, so she substituted her.

Both Neji and Sakura lifted their elegant brows; one coffee brown, other cotton candy pink. Their expressions clearly showed how surprised they were to hear such a rude reply, but the stewardess didn't care or notice.

She repeated her question with the same tone, waiting for an answer. As soon as Sakura ordered, she dashed off towards the nose of the plane, where the bar was. When she left the seat-mates shared amused glances and Sakura giggled at the woman's manners.

When the stewardess came back however, her scowl only deepened. She placed each steaming mug on their tables, accompanied by a small cup with warm milk. Suddenly something unexpected happened, the clumsy and obviously irritated woman elbowed the cup with milk, which resulted in its spillage… Right on Sakura's legs.

"Oh my God!" Exclaimed Sakura, looking at her milk covered legs.

"You should've been more careful with those legs of yours, Miss!" huffed the nameless woman.

Sakura gaped at her. The audacity! "You just elbowed the milk on my knees and you accuse me?"

"It wasn't my fault," stubbornly answered she.

"No it wasn't your fault," agreed Sakura lightly, "it was your clumsiness!"

"How dare you?!" Her voice rose to an unflattering tone, and her cheeks turned slightly red.

"Excuse me, but all you had to do was apologize and leave," calmly but very coldly said Haruno. Neji noticed with interest how her emerald eyes, which shone brilliantly with mirth turned into cold and distant jade. Just as hard, just as cold, lacking transparency and shine that emerald posses.

"As I already said, it was not my fault and thus I see no need to apologize, young lady," she said with ignorance.

"Please leave," Neji's deep and rich baritone worked wonders on both women (or all women), as they looked at him. Sakura's expression was amused and barely withholding laughter whereas the stewardess looked appalled.

She left towards the side of the nose of the plane, and then went to the opposite direction. Sakura had a sudden thought in her mind which she acted upon immediately. Pulling away the duvet that was covered in milk (thankfully it was thick enough to not spoil her favorite Joseph jeans) she elegantly pulled out one of her slim legs into the corridor of the plane, right before the nasty woman passed her. She didn't notice Sakura's trick and promptly caught herself on the pinkette's leg. Stumbling forward she barely caught herself from falling face flat on the carpet covered floor. Quickly Sakura withdrew her leg and looked as if nothing happened. Without suspecting a thing, that woman went her own way.

Unable to hold the bubbles of laughter in their throats, both individuals erupted in a fit of chuckles.

"Did you see her face?" Quietly said Sakura, eyes dancing with mirth, "I've always wanted to do that!"

"It's good that she did not notice your part in it. Otherwise she would've spilled the whole carton on you," smirked Neji, to which Sakura giggled some more.

The lights started to turn on, throughout the whole plane. Windows started opening and a polite yet cold voice said through the microphone "Please take your seats. Cabin crew, prepare for landing"

"Already? That went fast!" mumbled Sakura quietly, while pressing the button that had a seat in an upright position drawn on it. Oddly the button didn't work, so she pressed harder. It didn't work again. Damn. Fuming over something so unimportant she pressed repeatedly, but to no avail. Seeing her obvious discomfort, Neji bent his body so that he was leaning over her knees, his chest pressed tightly to her upper legs. In this intimate position he pressed the button once but clearly implementing more force than she could. Alas, the seat started to move.

"Just should have pressed harder," softly teased her Neji

"Thanks," she replied with a small blush. If she wouldn't have been so engrossed in her own slightly flustered state, she could have noticed a tiny little thing. There on Neji Hyuga's ridiculously handsome face, on his high and defined cheekbones, the porcelain skin was tinted with the lightest of blushes.

A loud noise broke their reverie, the screeching sound that signaled that the plane landed on the asphalt.

"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to Bali. The temperature outside is 35 degrees Celsius. Local time is 13:05. Thank you for flying with us and we hope to see you soon."

After the announcement the vehicle came to an abrupt stop, a loud beeping noise meant that the passengers could stand up and leave. Sakura stood up first, because she was the one nearest to the passageways, standing on tip toes, despite her high heeled shoes, she pulled out her bag and the suitcase. Moving slightly forward, she allowed some space for Neji to get into, who replicated her gesture by taking his own bag.

As they walked along the corridor of the airport towards the exit and luggage claim area, both of them were in deep thoughts on the other's behalf. Would they see each other again? Having taken the luggage from the belt (Neji being a true gentleman helped Sakura with her three suitcases), they moved towards the exit doors.

Like in many airports, on the exits, there stood stoic looking security guards with their German Shepherds on leash. Used to the scene, both individuals moved swiftly forwards when the dogs started barking and sniffing their bags. Most particularly – Sakura's.

"Please stop," announced the local guard in accented English

"Is something wrong, officer?" Asked Neji calmly.

"Please come with us, so we can make sure your luggage is not a threat," came a gruff reply from another guard, much bigger in size and musculature.

"A threat?" Incredulously exclaimed Sakura, silently following the officers to an area with steel tables for examination.

"The dogs are rarely mistaking"

Having looked through all Sakura's suitcases and finding nothing (although Neji was shocked to see such vast amount of shoes for a mere vacation, when he asked why on earth she needs this many he was told to shut up), they moved on to Neji's suitcase (_only one_, as he didn't fail to mention). Having found absolutely nothing, they were almost about to let the poor people go, when the dog sniffed violently Sakura's Celine bag.

"May I?" Asked the officer like her permission actually changed anything.

"Sure"

Sifting through tons of (useless in Neji's and guards' opinions) things the guy found what the dog so disliked.

An reason for endless arguments between the two companions. Something they both needed badly.

There in the guard's hand, innocently lay a "Prada Candy" 50 ml bottle, wrapped in present paper.

"I'm afraid I have to confiscate this," gravely said the bigger officer

"What? Why? It's just perfume!" exclaimed Sakura furiously. Hell no. They won't take her only brilliant idea of a present!

"If the dog sensed something odd in it, it's probably dangerous," answered politely yet commandingly the smaller officer.

"Kuso!" Quietly swore Sakura on her and Neji's native language.

"Officer is there something I can do it have it with me?" She batted her long and black colored eyelashes, "maybe pay a bit?"

Neji swore that he tear dropped. What was she doing?

"Madam," oh how she hates when people call her Madam. She is NOT that old! "Are you suggesting to bribe us?" The bigger officer deadpanned.

"Surely not," intervened Neji, calmly pulling Sakura away from the officers, "What are you doing? They can put us in jail for that!"

"But why do they need the damn bottle?" Furiously asked Sakura, when Neji pulled her back to their suitcases and told the officers that they should be going.

"Get over it," coldly said Neji, "you should've covered the bottle with something. Why did I give to you in the first place?"

"What?! Maybe because I saw it first? It was mine to begin with! I payed for it!" she was getting really really agitated and the stupid tone that the Hyuga used did not help her one bit. He is blaming her for everything!

"So did I," another emotionless retort.

Her bright eyes turned into slits as they came to the taxi station. "What is your problem, you arrogant, emotionless jerk? How is that my fault that they took it? How is it my fault that the stupid duty free didn't have a spare bottle? Finally why don't you buy some other present?!" She was fuming now. Blood rushed to her cheeks, mouth partly opened and hands on her hips in a universal female manner.

"Because that was the only thing I could think of and then was foolish enough to give it to you. Now I'm left without anything, because you didn't manage to place it correctly in your messy bag." came his gruff and irritated reply. When did their argument become so heated? When did the accusations started to flow? Neither of them knew, but what they knew is that they annoyed each other to no end at the moment. All thoughts of longing gone, only the desire to grab the taxi and leave.

Her full pink lips were agape with shock. The nerve of him! Stupid jerk! Without thinking, she grabbed her cases (with difficultly) and stormed off to the closest taxi available, ignoring the curses that the people who waited in the queue threw at her.

"_Ugh" _both of them thought simultaneously.

_ 45 minutes later_

"_Can't believe I almost started to like the bastard,_" thought one pink-haired woman, who was lounging in the chair, right next to the sea. Her delicate hand held a mochito and her eyes were covered by big designer sunglasses. She was waiting in the bay for the yacht that will bring her to the private island that Ino and Shikamaru rented. So here she was, in the nearest café, sipping her refreshing beverage and thinking of the coffee haired idiot.

"_**Damn right, who is he to accuse us?" **_

"_And it came out of nothing! I don't see my fault in this at all!" _

"_**Thought we have to admit, you had sparks flying between you two," **_smirked Inner

"_I don't care. He's a pig," _huffed Sakura

"_**Better think of who's going to await us when we arrive"**_

"_I missed them so much. Especially Naruto! Ino-pig! And Gaara" _

"_**Mm Gaara sure has grown up… So hot!" **_Sakura face palmed at the mention of her close friend.

"_Stop it" _

"_**But you know who's also there?" **_The suggestive tone of her Inner alarmed Sakura to no end, "_**broody and dark… Pale and selfish" **_

"_Damn, Sasuke! I forgot completely! Well we broke up anyway, so there's no problem with that" _

"_**That hot body, the dark hair, lithe muscles, cocky exterior and deep deep voice…" **_

"_Inner I didn't know you're still into Sasuke. That's awkward…" _

"_**Not Sasuke you idiot. Look at 12 o'clock" **_

There, on the pier, stood none other that Neji Hyuga. Wearing the same sports suit that fitted his body deliciously and accentuated his ivory skin and nacre eyes. In his hands there was a bag that she already saw, and a suitcase to his left. He was looking into the sea, searching for something. Finally deciding to turn around in case he finds what he seeks, his back is slowly turning to right.

In order to see him better, she took off her sunglasses thus revealing her identity, but she didn't know he'll turn around! Having no time to put them back on, she could only look, mesmerized by the fluid and panther like movement of his body. When he fully turned, facing her direction all she could do was turn away.

But she didn't. Their gazes met once again, her eyes showed amusement and irritation. Whereas his lavender depths widened from shock.

The spell was broken by two voices simultaneously.

"What are you doing here?!"

* * *

So tell me what do you think! I was writing this chapter while being on an 8 hour flight as well, so that's where the plane details come from. I don't really know what should I do with Sasuke in this story, so I would appreciate some suggestions. Oh and finally, please check out my two new stories if you have time! And guys, if I don't get any reviews I will consider discontinuing the story. Please feedback matters :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hey guys, I am so sorry for not updating for such a long time, but I have this hellish year in my life, filled with tons and tons of studying to do. I should really be revising for my exams at the moment, but I decided to do this. Eh, hope I'll pass. I had to write this chapter twice, because the first time the document didn't save! Also I am really grateful that more and more people follow the story. However without reviews I cannot continue, because I don't know the feedback. I can only perfect myself when given feedback, advice or maybe even criticism! Please don't be lazy to review the story, as it means the universe to me (and all writers).

Oh and I have this huge HUGE problem uploading stories in the Doc Manager! The Page just goes blank when i wait for it upload! Is it because I have a Mac?

Ok read on guys ;)

* * *

"Hyuga what the hell are you doing here… Oh no please don't tell me you're waiting for the boat?" incredulously asked none other than Sakura, with a hint of panic in her soft tone.

The said man merely lifted an eyebrow at her amazing deductive skills and replied, "Nice work Sherlock," words heavily soaked with sarcasm.

"Shut up, indignant ass!" huffed out the pinkette in displeasure. Rosy blush appearing on her ivory cheeks.

"So are you a friend of Ino's then?" decided to ask Neji.

"Yes, a best friend, just so you know," replied Sakura with a pleased expression on her beautiful face, "and you?"

"Close friend of Shikamaru and a friend of his fiancée"

"Oh I see…"

Silence settled over them, both didn't know how to start or what to say. Their heated fight left a bitter residue on their tongues and a loss of words in their heads. How were they supposed to talk after that? Of course it hadn't been anything extremely offensive or dramatic, but unbeknownst to the couple they started to harbour fondness to each other. Clearly not strong romantic feelings yet, but something was there and they knew it.

"What time is it?" asked Sakura again, feeling too lazy to get a reference from her own expensively made watches.

Neji unable to restraint himself from rolling his pearly eyes in a dramatic fashion, had lifted his wrist and pulled away the clothing, revealing his golden Rolex Daytona. Feeling satisfied he let his wrist go limp and lifted his gaze to his (once again) companion. He mouthed "four thirty" without actually making any sounds. To his utter amusement and a slight disappointment Sakura did not understand what did he mean. Instead she only looked at him with wide doe-like eyes.

"Pardon? Is something the matter with your voice?" he swore he could have face palmed. Again.

"It is 4:30 pm. I suppose you are wondering on the time of the arrival of the yacht?"

"Yes, I have been here for the last 45 minutes and it's still not here. Could they have forgotten that we were supposed to arrive?" she frowned. No more weird adventures for today. Thank you very much.

"That's possible but doubtful. How about we go to the nearby souvenir shop and look for a present?"

"Finally Hyuga, a good idea!"

"Oh please, like your pink-haired head could come up with something that bright," teased her mockingly Neji.

"Hey what's up with you and hair colours?! First blonde then pink!" she said furiously, although he could see a glint of mischief in her emerald depths, "I didn't tell you that your long hair make you look like a chick did I? I could though!"

Oh no she did not just say that.

"If I am a female with my hair, then you are a piece of gigantic cotton candy. Might explain your impulsiveness," he said with a smirk.

She erupted into a fit of joyous giggles, "Is that the best you can come up with? Oh mighty, Hyuga Neji-sama? Seriously what are you? 12?"

He felt his cheeks heating up at her blatant teasing, but in order to hide it he sharply turned his head to the side and lifted his chin. Such action only caused a bigger fit of laughter to emerge from the pinkette.

"Hn whatever, let's go look for the damn present," he said sulkily, pretending not to hear the giggles that Sakura failed to hide. They both still felt the tension from the fight they had, but tried to mask it with their newfound camaraderie.

As they walked along the shelves of the old, surprisingly big store, their gazes failed to linger on anything for more than a second. Beautiful arrangements made of sea shells, pretty pictures of the shore, magnets, straw hats, bikinis, pens and pencils, notebooks. Nothing caught their attention.

"Ano… how about we give Ino a present from the both of us?" sounding unsure asked Sakura

"Why?" non-pulsed Neji, kept annoying the heck out of her to be honest.

"Because it's clear that we will not find anything very worthy in here, not even mentioning in two samples," answered Sakura with an exasperated roll of her green eyes.

"You might be correct…" thoughtfully said he, "However we still have to find at least one present."

They sweat dropped simultaneously. Fuck this is so troublesome.

As soon as they left the deceptively small shop they immediately noticed the big object, which was currently parked by the pier. A brand new, white, large looking yacht was awaiting someone, its captain looking around and stealing glances in different directions. In his hands he had an A2 sized sheet of paper, which had "Haruno Sakura" and "Hyuga Neji" typed in black bold letters.

Feeling like the day is finally over, the pair hurried to the directions of the massive boat, dragging along their bags and cases. Present shopping be damned. Noticing two foreigners with suitcases the captain did the maths and called his assistant to load the luggage for the guests.

"Good afternoon, my name is Genma Shiranui. I am your captain for today's journey from the main island to the small private one that your friends are staying at," said a deep voice in English.

From the sounds of the name, their captain was of Japanese origin as well, but how and why did he end up in Indonesia is a mystery to both individuals. Their captain appears to be a very good-looking man in his early thirties. Chestnut coloured haired that reached his shoulders peeked out from the captain hat that he had on his head. His attractive face was pulled into a teasing smirk and in between his teeth he had a toothpick. Brown eyes glinted warmly at the newcomers and his toned body clad in a white nautical outfit bent in a slight bow.

"Kotetsu! Izumo! Hurry up we are leaving!" he shouted.

Neji and Sakura exchanged amused glances upon hearing more Japanese names. And here they thought they left to a different country. However deciding against an interrogation, at such an early stage the pair went inside the luxurious yacht and found themselves in a lavishly done deck. Being used to the wealth and luxury, both individuals spared a single glance to the stunning interior of the boat, noting the beautiful chandelier that was made of fish shaped Swarowski crystals, cream coloured Fendi sofas, plush Givenchy carpet. Sakura placed her handbag on the aforementioned sofa, whereas Neji directed himself to the bathroom.

"Would you like anything to drink ma'am?" another man came by to Sakura with an outstretched hand, which held a tray filled with various cocktails and shots. Smiling enchantingly, Sakura took something akin to Peña Collada. The man's voice was a tone higher than Genma's or Neji's but still masculine. He had a mane of dark brown hair and a pair of dark colored eyes. Grinning boyishly he outstretched his free hand to Sakura and said, "Izumo Kamizuki to your service milady," hearing her giggle, he winked.

Meanwhile Neji had just exited the toilet and had been an audience to the flirty exchange. Feeling slightly uncomfortable, he went to the said Izumo guy and took a drink filled glass from the tray.

"Good afternoon sir. Would you like something to eat?" came another voice. A man with raven, disheveled hair and plaster on his chin and nose, came with another tray, but now filled with small foods. Canapés, crepes, tartalettes, tartars, carpaccio, satees all in miniature versions. However upon seeing Sakura, he had the same cheeky grin plastered on his face, to which the beauty laughed at. Patiently waiting for Neji to pick something and then turning towards the smiling pinkette who took quite a few of the little masterpieces.

Happily munching on an osetra caviar crepe, Sakura asked, "And what's your name pretty boy?"

"Kotetsu Hagane, miss…"

"Sakura!" she winked at him charmingly, causing a slight blush to appear on Kotetsu's cheeks. Apparently his nose has coloured blush as well, but due to the plaster on the said appendage, it was all almost covered. All apart from two little dots on the sides of Kotetsu's straight nose. There is no need to mention, that it looked pretty comical and so Sakura started to laugh, enchanting her new friends with the sound of her melodic mirth.

Soon they had departed, and 'Aquaria', for that was the name of the yacht, had opened its sails and its occupiers felt the refreshing surge of prevailing wind coming their way. In temperature of above thirty degrees Celsius, that gust felt like a miracle. After eating and their intricately prepared canapés and sipping their exotic drinks, both young people felt like going to the deck. Sakura, typical to herself got lost in her thoughts, and transformed into a philosopher. This time she contemplated on the issue of sunset, which she was about to witness. Did many people know, that they never see the actual _sun_ set? The actual sun sets way earlier, but it is the light emanating from it, that everybody sees. So by time people see the usual sunset, the Sun has already technically set, and it is only due to the fact that the atmosphere bends that light that people see it in a from of the sun. Moreover, initially it is rainbow colored! However, at sunrise and sunset, when the path through the atmosphere is longer, the shorter wavelength components like the blue and green are removed almost completely, leaving the longer wavelength orange and red hews. Sakura always wonders about the workings of the universe. Smiling softly, she reminisced the day, when she discovered the workings of that phenomenon. In the old library of their mansion, her 8-year-old self, sitting on the floor, surrounded by books on astrology, geography and chemistry. A child with a huge forehead and outcast with an absence of social status that even her family's money could not buy. Emerald eyes closed for a second, covered by ivory lids, and opened again, but this time that sad melancholy was replaced by the fire in her eyes. Oh so many things had changed after that. She turned away from the horizon, visually searching for her bag, where she left her sunglasses while eating. However her emerald stare got locked on the sight before her. She will never try to deny that Neji is handsome, but at this moment, he looked breathtaking. His fair skin was basking in the afternoon sun, and looked almost golden from the orange rays of the sunset. His coffee colored strands were shining in myriads of colors, ranging from copper and auburn to onyx and amethyst. And on this wonderfully perfect face, was a set of eyes that were curiously chameleon, as in their current position they were colored pastel peach, directly looking into the horizon as if absorbing all the bright colors into their depths. A filter of nostalgia evident in his irises.

"_A man so handsome should not have so many wrinkles,"_ sadly thought Sakura. Indeed on the sides of his eyes, Neji had bird's feet wrinkles slowly appearing on his unblemished skin. _"Oh damn. Who am I kidding though, if not for the Botox injections, I would've had that too,"_ mentally laughed Sakura.

"_**These injections suck though,"**_ grumpily concluded Inner.

"_Although he doesn't need to do any injections. The wrinkles add up to his appeal," _added Sakura after another few moments of looking.

"_**I agree, but if we do not stop looking, he will notice us staring. And even the fiery pits of hell won't make him shut up about it."**_

"_You're right. Good thinking, Inner."_

Tearing her gaze away, she found her bag and rummaged it in search of the necessary accessory. Not finding it, she realized that she left them on the table on the upper deck, where they had their lunch. Ascending the stairs that lead to the terrace on the second floor, she was met by an interesting sight.

"Miss Sakura? Oh I did not expect you to appear here! Why didn't you use the elevator?" Shirtless Genma. No comments here. Just enjoying the view, Sakura thanked the heavens for the existence of hot captains. "Miss?"

Managing to level her gaze from his torso (and these abs deserve some staring) to his face, which wore a boyishly arrogant smirk; she licked her lips and cleared her throat.

"I didn't expect to see you here, like this," she looked into his eyes and then smirked, running her eyes down his topless form again, "But damn, I do not regret it at all!" winking playfully, she noticed how his bravado slightly decreased. Giving place to the slight blush that was about to appear on his cheeks. Then to make a final strike, she added "I don't really use the lifts, it's bad for my body you see," running her hands along her figure and noticing his Adam's apple bob, she laughed mentally. Flirting has always been her forte, she couldn't help it, "so stairs are much healthier," she winked again.

"Is there anything that you need?" the captain tried to regain his composure.

"Oh I just left my sunglasses here," swiftly maneuvering herself around his large form, Sakura grabbed her designer accessory.

Putting the smirk back on, Genma asked, "Anything else?"

That's when they heard the distinctive 'ping', signaling that the designated floor has been reached and the elevator stopped. None other than Neji came out of it, his long hair in a messy and dare say _laid-back_ manner, looked quite unusual.

"How long until we reach the destination?"

"In about 15 minutes we will be disembarking," answered Genma

"15," Neji repeated the digits with his rich baritone, enveloping them in velvet, "Do you mind me asking, why does your crew have Japanese names?" curiously inquired Hyuga.

"Oh it's a long story," answered Genma, winking to Sakura, like it is a big secret that could not be told.

"Oh, please do tell us!" exclaimed the female, clasping her hands in a praying manner.

Neji once again witnessed the flirting scene, this time feeling a small seed of agitation spurring its vines inside his mind. Giving it little consideration he just looked at Genma, asking to tell the story.

"We were born in a little town called Ishikawa, in the prefecture of Fukushima. Me, Izumo, Kotetsu, and few others, whom you are going to meet on the island, grew up together. We went to the same academy and some of us even worked together. I worked as a transfer ship captain; Izumo and Kotetsu were engineers in the nearest factory. However five years ago, a disaster occurred in our prefecture, a tsunami. I am sure you've heard about it. You are from Konoha right? Well your area had been the least to suffer, but our little city was wrecked. Most of us decided to flee the country, in fear of another disaster like this, grabbing out families we took the first flight," Genma stopped for a second, seeing Sakura's almost comically cute expression of total shock, lips formed into an 'o', he decided to continue, "Okay, it wasn't that random. A close friend of mine, Kakashi, has a friend in Indonesia, where he opened a new luxury hotel on an island. And he happened to need people! Jiraya-sama gave us a stable source of income and villas to live in. Imagine our relief when, as soon as we came here, we heard that there had been a meltdown of a nuclear reactor! So hey, it's not bad in here."

After he finished, both Sakura and Neji felt a surge of newfound respect towards the man and his friends. Despite his aloof exterior, they could see the wisdom, from the terrors he had seen.

"We do miss the food though!" came a shout from the lower deck. Running to see who was that, Sakura saw Izumo waving in a friendly manner.

"I can cook some for you, if you want!" smiled Sakura warmly. Seeing Izumo's eyes widening and then filling with happy tears she laughed.

"Oh my god, please do! Anko and Kurenai's cooking is so bad!" replied Kotetsu, from the other side of the deck, coming in to tell Genma something.

"Okay it's a deal then!" agreed Sakura, smiling.

"Okay you two idiots, get rid of the sails, turn on the engine, get the anchor ready! We are almost here," announced Genma.

Neji and Sakura both looked at the pier that was already visible from afar. They were not surprised to see a group of crazy people that they call friends, battling for survival on the relatively narrow wooden structure. Particularly; a blonde male that looked like he is about to fall into the water, being pulled by a tiny longhaired brunette and a brown haired man with a high pineapple like hairstyle that was constantly hit by a tall blonde female.

Sighting simultaneously, they thought one thing; _"Here we go…"_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hi guys, I am deeply sorry for not updating for so long and I am very grateful to everyone who still follows the story and continues to check it out. To every author their readers are extremely important. Here is a new chapter, it is quite short, but I hope it could do for a while. I will post a longer one soon! Also going to update my other stories too ;)

Okay, enjoy and review!

* * *

Their motorboat was nearing the pier (which looked like it would break under the weight of dozens of people standing on it), the little boat created ripples of water, waves clashed against the legs of the pier and the droplets of the water rushed upwards, spilling on the designer fabrics of the occupants. A tall blonde shrieked when her Givenchy chiffon beach dress got water on it.

"Ino! Shut up, who the hell wears chiffon to the beach anyway?" tiredly drawled Shikamaru, to his girlfriend's annoyance.

"I do, you lazy bastard! Wanna know why? Because it's my birthday vacation that's why!"

Sakura and Neji both exchanged eye rolls upon hearing the conversation.

"Hey, pig! Your birthday hasn't even started yet and you already boss poor Shika around? Give the poor man a break, he has to deal with you every day for god's sake!" joked Sakura as she was helped out of the motorboat by Genma. As soon as her stiletto clad feet stepped on the wooden surface of the pier she was knocked off said heeled feet by a huge mass of muscles.

"Sakura-chan! God I missed you so much! How are you? Oh wait don't tell me yet, you'll tell me later, so that we can have more time. Have you seen this place it's amazing!.." the obnoxious blonde kept on blabbering something to his best friend/sister, but the pinkette wasn't listening anymore. She was enjoying the moment of being so close to one of her closest people, no matter how much of an idiot he can be, Naruto was the rock she could always rely on. And with all of their professions, it can sometimes be hard to find time to meet regularly; despite facetiming, skyping and snapchatting all the time she still felt the lack of vis-a-vis contact and was glad to be finally able to actually interact.

However, poor Sakura was feeling the oxygen getting slowly deprived out of her from the sheer strength of her friend's hug.

"Naruto-kun I think you should let Sakura go, she is starting to turn blue," softly said a female voice from behind them.

"But Hinata! I just met her after ages of not seeing!" Naruto wailed childishly and hugged Sakura even tighter. The latter sweat dropped and tried to handle things on her own.

"Baka, let me go or we won't get the chance to catch up because ill die of suffocation," jokingly said Sakura.

"Nope," stubbornly replied the blonde.

"Naruto, you idiot! Let go of my best friend before you leave bruises on her and crush her bony body!" roared another female. Ino, who was trying to salvage her dress was now standing in front of the hugging pair with an annoyed expression and hands on her slim hips.

"Oi pig! Look who's talking about a bony body! Let me go Naruto, I have to talk some sense to this delusional woman!" exclaimed Sakura and turned to Ino with an annoyed expression, but as soon as the two girls saw each other their faces turned to expressions of genuine happiness and lovely smiles adorned their features, barring perfect white teeth. They shrieked (almost destroying, according to Shikamaru, everyone's ear drums) and hugged each other almost as tightly as Sakura and Naruto just have. After a minute of such close contact the women sighted with contempt and released the hug.

Naruto, upon letting go of Sakura almost threw poor Neji off his feet, which was an impressive fit considering that despite Naruto's more bulging muscles and wider built, he was not as tall as the stoic Hyuga.

"Neji, you bastard! Long time no see!" billowed the blonde hugging the other male tightly, causing a light twitch to appear on the handsome brunette's brows.

"Naruto, I have…missed you as well, now let me go before it turns really awkward," said Neji in a teasing tone.

"No way! Why are you and Sakura –chan so eager to leave me?" pouted the infantile male.

Everyone sweat – dropped.

"Hinata, please get your boyfriend off me," choked out Neji, when he too, like Sakura before him, started to feel his ribs cracking.

The younger Hyuga blushed prettily and calmly said once again, "Naruto, dear, let nii-san go."

Neji was about to thank his younger cousin, when his female companion's voice stopped the words on his lips.

"Gaara!" happily shrieked Sakura (poor Shikamaru) and jumped on the male with a hug. The normally stoic man had returned the embrace with a small, but sincere smile on his thin lips. When they released the hug, Sakura's emerald eyes met Gaara's turquoise ones and both felt the spark that has been appearing lately every time they meet. Having spoken on some mental language the pair had disengaged and Sakura stepped back.

To everyone but Neji, this was unseen, however, the tall brunette had noticed the way the red hair looked at her. Once again he felt something unpleasant steer inside him, but naturally to himself, he pushed the feeling away.

"Now it's our turn little sister," drawled a sandy blonde with four eccentric looking pig tails. And right next to her stood a young, tall man, with equally eccentric tattoos on his face. Needless to say, to an outsider they could have easily appeared threatening and dangerous, but Sakura knew them as kind and hilarious friends. With a beaming smile, the pink haired woman hugged both of the remaining siblings, one hand thrown over each person respectively. Temari threw herself on Sakura with both hands making the other woman stumble, Kankuro swiftly caught both females into his powerfully muscled arms and span them both, making the latter erupt into petals of laughter.

"Oi stop spinning them Kankuro, they'll get sick and could throw up all over us," came a non-committal comment. Sakura immediately recognised the flat voice of her old friend. Sai was looking at her with a rather blank look in his inky depths, but deep inside Sakura, having being already used to his antiques, could see emotions as clear as a day. He stepped out of the shadows of the palm tree, his white as a paper skin glowing brightly under the sun. His thin lips formed a slightly mocking, but kind smile as he opened his arms for his pink-haired friend to fly into. "I missed you, hag," he mumbled softly into her hair as they hugged.

Said woman shoved him with her skinny elbow, after hearing the old nickname reappear. "I missed you too, idiot," she said lovingly.

"Okay, okay, this is all very nice, but we have to go now, because it is freaking hot outside and we'll get sunburned," drawled Shikamaru with an already serious tone to his voice. Looking up from Sai's shoulder, Sakura could really see now that all her friends are flustered and glowing with a light sheen of sweat.

"Okay, let's get inside, I'll greet ya'll while we're sipping on cold cocktails!" winked the pinkette, grabbing Ino by the hand and pulling her with her.

The females lead the way, their hips swinging from side to side to the rhythm of their heels hitting the wooden floor. Their heads tilting backwards, laughter erupting from their slender throats as they remember a funny situation.

The rest of their friends came along, enjoying the weather, their company, the wonderful luxury life they're leaving and most importantly, looking forward to the fun they are going to have and memories they are about to make.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys, I am having a hard time revising for my exams, so I thought that writing another chapter would clear my head and help me to revise with newfound strength.

This is uber short, but I can't spend more time, as I have an exam tomorrow.

There is going to be a cliché, which despite being over-used, is still a favorite for many to read. Read up!

* * *

Sitting on the sofas and sipping fresh coconut water with some lychee vodka from the coconut, Sakura was completely comfortable. With all he closest friends in the same place, chatting and laughing, she couldn't think of a better vacation. Already dreaming of how she will get into her bungalow, take off the jeans that feel too hot for this weather and instead wear a swimsuit and that light Gucci summer dress that she got yesterday in New York. She thought about how she will unpack her suitcase and cosmetics. She will spread all her toiletries in the bathroom, next to the sink and apply the sunscreen on her face. She will then fill her never-full Louis Vuitton bag with her newest obsession, a Game of Thrones book, headphones, her phone and tanning oil. Put her sunglasses on her pretty little head and stroll out of the luxurious bungalow in the direction of the beach (or the pool she didn't decide yet).

She was so occupied with her pleasant dreams that she didn't notice the staff member calling out her name.

"Miss Haruno," gently said the manager for the nth in the last minute.

"Oh? What? Oh sorry!" smiled Sakura, jutting her hand out, ready to sign whatever form they want her to sign, all just to get into the room faster. However, she did not see any forms in the hand of the woman, just a slightly nervous expression from her and Ino who was right behind. Sakura squinted her emerald eyes, already suspicious of the situation. She turned her head, scanning the open area where her friends all sat. Naruto looked equally nervous and stammered something about needing the "ladies room" which was then accompanied by a snicker from Sasuke, who called him an idiot for mixing up the names. Naruto ignored that and just disappeared in a hurry. Growing even more suspicious, Sakura looked further, seeing Hinata in her classic nervous pose, index fingers pointing towards each other with her violet head downcast. Eyes squinting even more, Sakura looked towards the right noticing that Choji ate his dry mango (there weren't any cheaps in the vicinity) with double the speed. Finally, she saw Neji who looked equally infuriated and actually quite ready to kill someone.

"What is it?" asked the pinkette in a toxically sweet tone, squinting her eyes even more. Her face looked cute but equally frightening, which everyone in the room noticed.

The manager gulped and said slowly and gently, "we apologize profusely, but there no spare bungalows for you to have…" the poor woman looked outright terrified.

"Pardon? I must have heard you wrong, because it seemed to me you said that you have no spare rooms for me? Surely I am wrong," sweetly said Sakura in a very calm manner, which made everyone have chills down their spine, "right?" Scratch chills down their spine, everyone had goose bumps from that.

The ferocity in the young woman's eyes made the manager's voice quiver slightly, "No mam, I am afraid you heard me right. We have only one spare bungalow left on the island."

Immediately Sakura's expression brightened and all her dreams of peacefully unpacking and going to the beach came back. "Great then! Glad we don't have a problem here!" she winked playfully at the flushed woman.

Said woman gulped again, before slowly continuing, "but the issue here is that we have two clients…"

_Boom. _

"WHAT THE HELL INO PIG! HOW HAVE YOU NOT THOUGHT IT THROUGH!" screeched the furious pinkette.

Ino slowly came forward, as she was hiding behind the manager this whole time. "Sakura calm down, this is just a tiny issue… I didn't expect for all of the people I invited to come!" nervously stammered the blonde looking everywhere but at her fuming best friend.

"Tell me, dearest…" slowly and satanically said Sakura, making Ino's azure eyes quickly dart to her dark almost hazel from anger eyes. "How have you invited people to a place that CANNOT ACCOMMODATE THEM?!" a very dark aura started surrounding Sakura and her inner Sakura was starting to be visible.

"_Dear Lord, she is a psycho," thought shocked Neji upon seeing another, darker Sakura emerge and engulf the actual form of the female. _

Sasuke and Naruto (who came back unfortunately for the latter) shared glances, ready to calm down their best friend if necessary. Knowing fully well of the demon inside her.

Ino, well aware of the existence of Inner Sakura due to her telepathic abilities, squinted her eyes in defiance. Her blue eyes turned harder and she looked her best friend straight in the eyes, equally as stubborn.

"Chill your tits Sakura! You will just have to share your bungalow with another person, no biggie!"

"Another person..?" Sakura started to say but then realized why Neji's expression was so annoyed. "Oh nooooo!" she started fuming again.

"Sakura, you can choose here. There's Sasuke, who lives alone, Sai, Kankuro, Neji and Shino," calmly said Ino.

'_Sasuke is a no, not only because he's my ex but also because we fight on every occasion possible. So even though he's my best friend, he is a no. Nice view in the morning though… No, Sakura. Just no. Sai is creepy with his paintings; I remember how I woke up once, with him in my face, saying how he is trying to make a sketch of me sleeping. He is a no as well. Kankuro is great and he is like a brother to me, but he is also a pervert and will try to peak on me on every occasion, and he has this weird love for wooden dolls. Even higher on the creep level than Sai. NO. Shino has an odd fascination with bugs… needless to think, he is a no as well. Finally there's Neji…wait a minute!'_

"Why the hell does Neji have a single bungalow?! We came together, how did he manage to snatch it?!"

"Because, being the responsible person I am, I went straight to the reception while you disappeared in the hotel boutique, looking for an 'underwater thingy' I think you called it," mocked Neji in an arrogant manner, seeing Sakura fluster his lips tilted upwards forming a smirk.

"It was snorkeling gear, you ass!" fumed the pink haired woman.

"Whatever it is, it could have waited, anyways, I got the bungalow all to myself. Thank you very much!" said he in a very content tone. Almost smiling to how well he did.

Sakura, being the vixen she is, smirked widely and clapped her hands together in a happy manner.

"It is settled then!" she exclaimed, to everyone's surprise, "I am going to move in with Neji!"

Neji's smirk quickly disappeared, Naruto choked on the gin and tonic he was drinking, Hinata fainted, Temari put a fist in her mouth not to laugh, Gaara raised his non-existent eyebrows, Ino almost fell from her 6 inch platforms, Choji stopped eating, Lee fell into a coma on Ten Ten's laps and amidst all this chaos Sakura was delightfully beaming on her shocked roommate.

"Fuck my life, I knew this trip is going to be troublesome," sighed Shikamaru under his breath, before downing his whisky and going to help Ino stay upright.


End file.
